Series Operators and Keyblade wielders
by crazyandproud14
Summary: When Flynn, Gem and Gemma meet Sora, Donald and Goofy they start an adventure together to find their friends and travel the worlds, but what will happen to the rangers back in Corinth? The story is better, please read and review!


**Hey people! Welcome to the first chapter of my second Power Ranger crossover ever! **

**So, if you want to read my first one, it's with Shake It Up! and it's almost finished, so if you could please go review, I'd really appreciate it. But read and review this story first. =) **

**Also, I haven't watched a complete episode of RPM ever, but I'm watching little clips from YouTube since that's all I can get. I already watched the past of almost every character. I only need to watch Flynn's but I think I can write a decent story with them. But, if they're OOC please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers RPM or Kingdom Hearts. **

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeaaaseee?" the twins, Gem and Gemma, asked their leader Scott.

"No" it was all he answered.

"Why" Gem started.

"Not?" Gemma finished.

"Because every time you want to go out on your own you try to blow up some things that could end up seriously bad" Scott said.

The twins pouted. "Name one" they said in unison.

"The gas station" Dillon said, from the couch, where he was sitting with Summer. "In downtown"

"Please Scott?" Gem said.

"We promise we won't blow up anything" Gemma said.

"Unless Venjix is close" Gem said.

Scott sighed. "Ok, but Flynn will go with you"

The blue ranger lifted his head from his work. "What?"

"Yay!" the twins said as they went outside.

After they were alone, Summer started to count backwards. "Three, two, one…" She pointed to Flynn.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because I went with them yesterday" Dillon said, picking up a magazine and starting to flip the pages.

"And the last time I went they nearly killed me" Summer said.

Ziggy appeared from behind the couch, between Dillon and Summer. "I could go with them"

Dillon and Summer then grabbed his hands and forced him to sit on the couch, leaving him unable to move.

"Ziggy, the only thing you'll do is encourage them" Dillon said.

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly think they can't be on their own without exploding things!" Ziggy said, everyone just stared at him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Scott turned to Flynn. "Anyway, I thought you liked hanging out with them"

"Wait, didn't you went to Gemma's room the other day and-?" Ziggy started, but he was interrupted by Flynn.

"Ziggy" Flynn said looking at Ziggy "and yes, I like hanging out with them, but whenever I'm with them, I feel like they want to blow me up"

Gemma appeared out of nowhere just like Ziggy had some time earlier. "Flynn, you're coming or what?" she grabbed his hand and took him outside.

Sometime after, Flynn, Gem and Gemma were just walking. Gem and Gemma thought about some cool things they wanted to blow up, and Flynn finally understood why he had to come along.

When they were about to return, some weird creatures appeared that were obviously not minions from Venjix. They were small, black with big yellow eyes, and they moved weird.

"What are.." Gem started.

"Those things?" Gemma finished.

"I don't know" Flynn said. "you don't suppose they're with Venjix do you?"

"I don't think so" Gem said.

"They don't look like robots" Gemma said.

"Well, just in case…" Flynn said while taking out his morpher. The twins followed his lead and took theirs.

"RPM!" the three yelled. "Get in gear!"

The three morphed and started to attack the little monsters. Apparently, they were unaffected by their weapons. In that moment, a teenager, a little younger than Dr. K, was fighting them with… a key?

"Sora!" said a weird voice of… a duck. "There are more over here!"

"Right!" the kid, apparently named Sora, said, and went to the direction of the voice.

Flynn went to find the twins. "Hey, do you think that-"he stopped when he saw them following the kid.

After finding them, the creepy black creatures were eliminated, and Gem and Gemma were talking to the kid, the duck, and what looked like a dog.

"Hey, guys!" Flynn said.

"Flynn!" Gemma said. "Those things were-"

"Heartless" Gem said. "Creatures of darkness and…" he turned to the kid. "What else?"

"Who's the kid?" Flynn asked.

"I'm Sora" he said. "And I'm not a kid, I'm 15 years old. Anyway this is Donald" he said pointing to the duck. "and Goofy" he said pointing to the dog.

"Well, I'm Gem"

"And I'm Gemma; hey you have some weird clothes. And this is Flynn"

"Good, so we better get going" Sora said, but before he could turn back, Gem and Gemma stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Gem asked.

"We're looking for some of our friends" Goofy said.

Gem and Gemma started to jump in excitement. "Cool, can we come?"

"Pleeaasee?" they said together, just like they were when they were begging to Scott to let trust them that they wouldn't blow up anything.

"Umm… sure, if you want to come" Sora said.

"Ok, so where are you looking?" Flynn asked.

"In another world" Goofy answered. "We come from worlds far away from here"

Flynn instantly changed his mind. "That would be a no"

Gem and Gemma turned to Flynn and pouted. "Why not?" Gem asked.

"We have to get home soon, or the others will be worried" Flynn said simply.

"Oh, come on, Flynn" Gem said, probably preparing to start begging to Flynn.

"Yes, we could return soon" Gemma said. Before they could start begging, Flynn decided it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Alright" he said.

"Yay!" Gem and Gemma said.

"Are you sure your friends will be alright?" Donald asked.

"yeah, I wouldn't worry too much" he said. Sora summoned his keyblade and pointed it to the sky.

And then, their adventure began….

**Yeah, I know, I still have a lot of work to do. But for all haters out there, I won't discontinue this story. I'm compromised to finish it so live with it! Also, this takes place in Kingdom Hearts 3 (which I want released now!) and in the middle of the battle with Venjix. So that's it. Happy day! =) **

**Ps. Sorry if any of the characters (especially Flynn) is OOC. Like I told you, I still have a long way to go. =) **


End file.
